my life
by southfan12191989
Summary: my life told through spencer and ashley so the names have changed but the events are real...
1. Chapter 1

8 years of love and bliss who would have know that i would have fallen for her so hard. She really is the love of my life but how we got here was nothing but blissful. It was a lot of ups and downs and fights. I know she is my love and i am marrying her in four short months. But i guess i should tell u all about our past and how we got this close to our blissful day.

Well it all started 10 years ago and i was just a young girl. I was only 10.

"Spencer wake up lets go outside and play basketball with Madison."  
>ugh glen is so annoying sometimes but i guess that's what older brothers are good for. He is such an ass but aw well. Madison was my best friend and she lived across the street from us. She was the opposite of me she was very preppy and i was more street. She was into cheer leading and dance while i was into basketball and soccer. But we were friends because we have the same tastes in music and because we just get along. So we head over to madison's house to play some basketball.<br>"Hey mads how is it going today?"  
>"Eh same as yesterday so you two ready to shoot some hoops. Oh hey Aiden is here and so his older brother Mike and his girlfriend Ashley." Hmm i dont know who ashley is but aiden is one of my best guy friends. We have know each other forever because we went to the same schools and he is 10 days younger than me. He has been my rock even though we butt heads on just about everything because we have the same personalitys. So i run to the back and am greated by aiden hitting me with a basketball in the stomach. Hmm for a non sports kid he sure does have an arm well we all sit around playing basketball and laughing. I notice ashley is trying to ignore mike but mike isnt having it. Aw well i dont want to get involved in them and their problems. Its around 6 and me and Aiden always go to youth group so we leave and head over there. When we get there we notice every one is running around playing games so we join in. After awhile we are called into one of the rooms for bible study and i fall asleep. Until i feel someones eyes locked on me and when i turn around i am met with these chocolate eyes that make me want to melt ugh why do i feel faint with her looking at me? Aw well. After the reading we go and play games and i notice ashley and mike are nowhere to be found and that kind of worries me. I cant worry about them cause its not my problem so me and aiden leave and we see ashley laying in the street.<br>"Uh ash what are you doing?" Aiden asks her "I dont want to live he broke my heart ugh."  
>At that moment i knew who she was talking about so i walked over to her and put my hand out to help her up.<br>"You know if a car hits you i will have to kill him for letting such a good person like you die. So how about you get up or im going to lay down next to you and we can both get hit."  
>I stood there and she finally met my eyes and i swear i felt my heart melt. I couldnt help but stare at her and she wasnt moving her eyes either which was making me weak in the knees.<br>"Why do you care if i live or die you dont know who i am or anything about me?" she asked me "Well lets see your a nice person and you seem pretty awesome so i may not know you but im not going to let a car hit you so please get up."  
>She looked at my hand again and finally grabbed it and i pulled her up. Just as she was about to say something her douche bag of a boyfriend came over and dragged her away. So me and Aiden decided to just head home because we have had enough drama for one day and hopefully tomorrow would be easier on us. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- Sorry been having really bad writers block on all my stories but since this one is really close to my heart I wanted to get back to it as soon as possible.

So Mike took Ashley back to his house after the whole laying in the street thing and I couldn't help but feel bad that we let her go with him. I couldn't shake the look in her eyes that she wanted to stay with us but it was not my place to say anything because Mike is a scary guy and I didns and play some games or something?" Aiden asked. And I just shook my head and he knew that I was down for hanging out and doing whatever for the rest of the day.

So we got back to Madison's and we just hung out in the back yard talking until Madison's little sister Sam came out to annoy us. Now Sam is two years younger than us and is always trying to hang around us and I think it has a lot to do with the fact that she has a huge crush on Aiden but he doesns house playing cops and robbers when we noticed Mike and Ashley heading back towards Madisont even smiling and Is just for a few minutes. So I stick my hand out to her and she takes it. We start running and at first we are running through these alleys trying to make sure that if we are being followed we are making the path extremely difficult for them.

We made it to my school and we sat in a corner that would make it hard for us to be spotted but it made it easier for us to see when people were coming towards us.

"So why are you being so nice to me?"

Wait she speaks...I looked at her with a really confused face and it finally clicked not only did she speak but she asked me a question that I had yet to answer.

"It want him to find her or go hang out with him.

So Aiden, Ashley, and I just sat at the park for a few minutes before he said he had to get us back before his brother killed him and with his brothers temper I actually believed him.

So we started walking back to his house and the whole time I kept hold of Ashleyt help but want to keep it there.


	3. authors note

Sorry for the long hiatus but I had life get in my way and the. I couldn't get over my writers block but im slowly getting over it all and writing everything by hand so it may take time to post but things will get posted.


	4. Chapter 4

SO we are walking back from the park and I have yet to let go of ashleys hand and i cant help but feel so joyful. I feel like she is a big part of my life and i just met her. As we round the corner of my block I see mike standing by my house looking extremely pissed off. He runs to meet us and yanks ashley away from me and I feel my heart breaking as she is being dragged away by that monster. I stand there watching her walk away and Im scared for her because who knows what mike is capable of. I start walking again back towards my house and my life of boringness but as im walking ashley turns around and in her eyes i see something along the lines of terror and sadness. As i keep looking into her eyes i also see a spark of something that looks like hope but hope for what im not sure. I continue to watch her leave and I know some way some how i will see her again.

The rest of the summer I didnt see ashley and to be honest we didnt see alot of mike either which I didnt mind but it did worry me a little. With his temper anything could be possible. As for the rest of my crazy friends we are still as close as ever. We went through some weird ups and downs which was mostly on my part. I guess I should explain a little on that. Me and aiden had a falling out because he wanted to be more than friends but I could not bring myslef to date him. To me he will always be a little brother to me but I guess he is in that point of his life that he wants to date. It got really bad when I got a boyfriend named tyrell. We had a really bad relationship which did not sit well with aiden or my brother so they ended up threating tyrell and I never saw him again. I honestly didnt mind much because right around that time I started to realize i had feelings for madison. But on with my life so now im a teen and life hit me like a train which i dont appriecate to much but it happens. Now I know your wondering where is ashley but I promise ill get to that but it took us a while to get back to each other. I only seen ashley once after summer ended and that was at some youth group function our church was holding. When I seen her she looked so scared and alone but when i tried to talk to her Mike pulled her away from me like he was trying to claim her. After that I didnt see her again and after years pasted I honestly couldnt remember much about her but I knew there was always something missing in my life. I guess the universe has its own plans for all of us.


	5. Chapter 5

So I know Im leaving you with more questions than answers so I guess I should explain A few things to you. Ashley is 3 years older than me so I never got to really see her in school so when she disappeared I didnt think anything of it my only concern was that she got away from that ass hole mike. Now that im in junior high and all of my friends have boyfriends but me. I guess I should also let you know that me and madison are not as close as we used to be because we go to two different schools but we still hang when we can well that was until I moved out of my old house into an apartment. I guess being far away from someone and going to a different school means you kind of lose touch.

I guess i should also tell you I met a different group of friends and they are by far amazing. I have elora, raven, pyro, pinky and cat. These guys are my crew as we were named by eloras dad. Its because we all hang out all the time. Now I guess I should explain a little about me growing up, I cant say I havent had a crush on a guy but I have found myself being drawn to women more. I dont know why and that scares me. I feel like I cant really talk to any one about it so I have just kept it to myself and played along with my friends when they ask me who I think is cute.

Well on to more of me and ashley. Like I said before she disappeared from my life until I was in 8th grade so I was 14 when I finally got to see her again. There is this bike path that I always used to ride down with my cousin and aiden but one day it was different then the others.

"So spence lets hit the trail and see where it ends this time." Aiden says smiling at me.

I just nod and grab my bike and so does aiden and my cousin chuck.

So we leave my apartment and head towards the trail. We are riding past a school when we hear someone yelling aidens name. So he stops and heads towards a car to talk to who ever was yelling at him. I just stay back on the trail with my cousin wondering who is in the car. About five minutes have gone past when I hear my name being dropped in conversation at the car so I look towards the car and aiden is motioning me to come towards the car. So I walk over to the car and when I see who is inside the car my heart starts to race.

"Hey spencer long time no see." I didnt think it was possible for someone to get more beautiful but she has grown up to be even more breath taking.

"Hey ashley." Is all I can fathom to say to this beautiful women. She has her hair down and in these beautiful curls that I just want to play with.

Her and aiden go back to talking and I cant help but feel that spark in the air. She tells us she has to go but gives us her number and tells us she lives right by the school we just passed and that we should meet up sometime and hang out. I really dont want her to go but I honestly dont know how to make her stay so I just watch the car leave with her in it.

So me and aiden head back over to my cousin and our bikes and head back on our trail ride. The whole time we are riding around I cant help but think about her. She is making me question everything about myself and that scares the hell out of me.

How can one person make you dream so much?


	6. Chapter 6

So know you know how I meet back up with ashley but there is so much more to this story than just that. See being out of each others lives for years meant we had a lot to learn about each other and catching up to do.

So when we started hanging out I at first tried to keep my distance from her because I didnt want it to seem like I had a crush on her. I didnt want to scare her with my feeling if I didnt understand what they were yet. We always hung out at this park as a group, It was me, her, aiden, ashleys sister kyla and my cousin or brother. I could tell that aiden had a crush on ashleys little sister but I also knew they had a history that meant her little sister would never go back to him. It seems her sister likes my brother but I will never say that out loud because if I do her sister might kill me.

So one day me and ashley were just sitting at the park with all of our friends when she grabs my hand and leads me away from all of them.

"So spencer I just had to get away from all of them, sometimes being around them so much drives me nuts."

I just laugh at her and we just lay in the grass staring at the sky not really talking but just enjoying each others company.

We had been away from all of them for some time when we heard foot steps coming to us and I look up to see kyla staring at us with this weird face.

"What kyla?" Ashley says with a snarl.

"I was just wondering when you wanted to head back home I dont want mom and dad to get mad at us for being out this late." She says with the same evil face expression.

Ashley just looks at me with this sad face and gets up and she holds her hand out for me and as I take it I just feel a spark run through my whole body.

I wonder if she felt it to but I couldnt tell because by then she had her sunglasses back on. So me and the boys walk them back to their house. We sit in their yard still all talking and playimng around in her yard. I just love looking at her but I know if I get caught looking to much people will think something bad. When they are getting ready to go in ashley tells me to wait one second hile she goes grabs something. So I stay put and she comes running out of the house with a note in her hand and hands it to me then bolts back into her house.

I laugh at her antics but I know that it means the note is something she is shy about so I slowly open the note and instantly smile at the words written on it.

_I like you more than a friend._


	7. Chapter 7

_I like you more than a friend_

What do I do about this... I think thats why she gave it to me as she walked back into her house so I could not say anything to her. Ugh fustrating...but I guess more of that story is to come.

Now I guess I should explain that its summer break between my 7th and 8th grade year so thats why Im able to hang out with ashley as much as I want but things got intense one time that she stayed at my apartment with her sister and my friend bus. Dont ask why I call her bus because that is a long drawn out story that I do not feel like getting into. We were all hanging out in my room drinking our take on chocolate milk and talking. Well her sister and bus passed out long before me and ashley so we just stayed up all night talking and getting to know about our pasts. She found out that while she was gone I got hooked on some pretty bad things and was trying to become a better person. I used to do all sorts of drugs after tyrell to try to forget that relationship because it was toxic. It also didnt help that right around the time of that relationship my granfather passed away. He was my rock and the only person who I felt really understood me. I was his favorite grand child even though he would never admit that but when he passed it was like the wind got knocked out of me and I turned into a depressed mess. So on top of the drug problem I became suicidal because losing him meant I had no one who I could talk to about my feelings.I started to turn my life around because of madison, She was my rock through all of that so it was hard that we didnt really talk anymore.

Ashley told me how she was a partier who drank alot and used to do some pretty bad things herself which is why her parents did not trust her that much. I guess it mostly stemed from her dating a guy in his twenties when she was in her young teens. I mean my parents would be mad at me too if I was dating some one who was technically an adult while I was still a kid to them. She told me she still hangs out with that guy but they are just friends now. I dont know why she felt the need to add that part in because I already trusted her but I guess she felt the need to let me know that.

The one thing we did not talk about was the note she wrote me but I know it was in my mind and Im sure she was waiting for me to say something but I just could not bring myself to bring it up just yet. I needed to know more about her and to figure out myself before I disclosed any of my feelings. As we were falling asleep ashley reached over and grabbed my hand. Thats how we fell asleep holding hands.

Is it bad I never want to let her hand go?


End file.
